


Relationship Goals

by Jet_pods (Jetainia)



Series: Watery Depths [2]
Category: Water - Fandom
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff, Other, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Podfic and fic, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24362119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetainia/pseuds/Jet_pods
Summary: There has never been, nor will there ever be, a relationship as perfect as Ice and Water.
Relationships: Ice/Water
Series: Watery Depths [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762045
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6
Collections: Voice Team 2020: Orange Team, Voiceteam 2020





	Relationship Goals

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In Which We Properly Sort Water Into It's Hogwart's House, and other Such Things](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24310150) by [Ceewelsh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceewelsh/pseuds/Ceewelsh), [Elle_dubs (avril_o)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/avril_o/pseuds/Elle_dubs), [gingermaggiereads (gingermaggie)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingermaggie/pseuds/gingermaggiereads), [Jet_pods (Jetainia)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetainia/pseuds/Jet_pods), [oakleaf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oakleaf/pseuds/oakleaf), [Ravin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin), [sunlightsymphony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunlightsymphony/pseuds/sunlightsymphony), [TheLordOfLaMancha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLordOfLaMancha/pseuds/TheLordOfLaMancha). 



_On Google Drive[here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/15FJvhpNz1rp3IjK25l-nTIop9A0mou6P/view?usp=sharing)_

* * *

When Water was first placed into the freezer, they were shocked by the cold. There was no warmth to be found and they had to shrink into themselves to try and maintain warmth and stability. After some time attempting to reserve their being, Water found Ice forming around them in a protective shell.

Ice started on the outside, working their way over Water and stopping the chilling feeling. Water was soon surrounded by Ice and they felt themselves relax, letting themself expand once more, as they became more and more Ice. After some time, there was no more Water and only Ice remained.

Later, Ice was taken out of the safety of the freezer and dumped into what felt like boiling Water. Water, returning the favour they had been done by Ice, wrapped around Ice and warmed them up slowly, melting the crystals and making their environment bearable by Ice as Ice slowly transformed themselves back into Water. 

The cycle continued many, many times, by different parts of Water and Ice all over. Ice protected Water, and Water protected Ice. The perfect symbiotic relationship.


End file.
